1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to road apparatus and more particularly to a packer having a plurality of rotating tires attached to a maintainer. (404/128)
2. Description of the Prior Art
STOLP, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,013, has suggested attaching a wheel compacter or packer behind a maintainer or motor grader. He disclosed having the packer towed from the middle of the packer attached to a single pivot point connected to the motor grader. The packer was lifted by two hydraulic cylinders extending from the middle of the packer to a point substantially above the hitch on the motor grader. Inasmuch as the packer was towed by a pivot, each of the four connections of the hydraulic cylinders to the packer and motor grader were necessarily ball and socket joints or some other type of universal pivoting joint.
Also, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. were considered in preparing this patent application: OWENS ET AL, 2,127,485; SUMMERS, 2,270,390; HASTINGS 2,559,427, and PLAS, 2,685,777.